Les yeux jaunes du crocodile
by Tsukinovacian
Summary: Quand Lilas rencontre Levi, la flamme de l'amour les consume immédiatement. Mais connaitre la vérité peu parfois éteindre le feu...


**_Prologue_**

Lilas essuya ses larmes pour la seconde fois, son portable toujours accroché à l'oreille. La voix douce mais ferme de Maria, conclut:

\- Si tu ne viens pas le 1er de ce mois, n'appelle plus jamais !

Elle soupira, restant silencieuse et Maria raccrocha, comme à chaque fois depuis maintenant 10 ans. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les oublier, malgré la distance, malgré le temps.

Elle épongea de son mouchoir, ses larmes et lâcha son téléphone sur le siège passager. Jetant un regard triste sur la fenêtre de la maison qui l'avait abrité et ou elle avait retrouvé un semblant de vie de famille. Elle pouvait voir maintenant Maria qui étendait son linge sur la ligne.

Elle soupira résigné et démarra, quand une jeune femme se plaça devant sa voiture, frappant de la paume des mains, le capot.

Aura, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Lilas !

Elle ne pouvait plus fuir, maintenant.

 ** _Chapitre 1 : De fer et de plomb._**

Elle se retourna pour la septième fois dans son lit. Le dernier chapitre du livre qu'elle dévorait ces temps ci, refusait de quitter son esprit.

Elle avait école demain et contrôle qui plus est, mais son cerveau refusait de dormir. Elle se redressa et prit son téléphone, consultant l'écran rapidement:

\- 3h45, merde ! Je vais être complètement claqué demain.

Carbone remua à ses pieds, lui, avait l'air de pouvoir parfaitement dormir. Elle s'allongea à nouveau, ferma les yeux et se mit à compter. Les chiffres avait toujours eut un effet soporifique sur elle. Résultats sa moyenne en math, risquait probablement de causé un arrêt cardiaque à son père, le mois prochain.

Elle se réveilla lorsque le son strident de son réveille se répercuta dans sa chambre et que Carbone vint lui lécher le visage. Elle grimaça et s'étira allègrement, poussant Carbone au sol.

\- Ok, c'est bon, je suis réveillée !

Elle se leva, traînant des pieds et ouvrit la porte. Carbone s'y engouffra, la bousculant au passage. Sa mère s'activait en bas dans la cuisine et son petit frère lui marcha sur les pieds en passant, son drap encore sur le dos.

\- Dit-donc bonhomme, on passe sans dire bonjour à la meilleure des soeurs au monde, après lui avoir écrasé le pied !

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux plein de sommeil et elle se pencha vers lui. Il revint vers elle et elle le souleva du sol. Il lui embrassa la joue et cala sa tête dans son cou :

\- Bonjour, Lili.

\- Salut mon petit Chris d'amour .

\- Chuis fatigué, j'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école.

\- Moi non plus, mais on à pas le choix. Maman à déjà fait nos déjeuners à vu de nez.

\- Et si on disait que je suis malade.

\- On peut toujours essayer.

Elle lui embrassa le front et il soupira.

\- Je crois pas que ça va marcher, maman est trop forte.

\- Dommage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau et elle le posa au sol. Il prit sa brosse à dent et tira le petit banc pour monter dessus. Lilas sourit, il avait 5 ans maintenant et rentrerait bientôt au primaire.

Il y avait 11 ans d'écart entre eux, mais elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle avait tellement voulu avoir un frère ou une soeur, qu'elle avait explosé de joie quand ses parents lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Elle lui secoua les cheveux, pendant qu'il s'appliquait à se brosser les dents. Il ronchonna:

\- Lilas ! Laisse-moi !

\- Ouh la la ! Monsieur n'est pas du matin !

Elle prit à son tour sa brosse à dent et s'activa à son tour. L'heure avançait vite le matin et elle n'était pas spécialement rapide au réveil.

Elle aida son petit frère à prendre sa douche, puis prit la sienne. Ils se préparèrent et descendirent à la cuisine. Chris se lova directement contre sa maman, réclamant son bisous du matin.

Lilas quant à elle, après avoir embrassé sa mère, servit un bol de céréales à son petit frère, puis prit place à la table devant son thé et ses biscottes à la confiture.

\- Où est papa ?

Il est dehors, sa voiture refuse de démarrer ce matin.

\- Encore sa batterie ?

\- C'est possible. Du coup je vais tous vous déposer ce matin.

\- Ok.

La vieille voiture de sa mère faisait peine à voir, songea-t-elle. Les siège arrière n'existait presque plus et la rouille avait déjà piqué la moitié de la carrosserie. Mais elle n'avait jamais de problème de batterie, elle, au moins.

Son père revint, les mains couvertes de cambouis.

\- Salut chère enfant, le soleil a enfin eut raison de vous ?

\- Oui, messire !

\- Soit cela est pour le mieux car en ce jour nous partirons plus tôt, mon superbe étalon refusant de faire un pas de plus.

\- Ouaich…

\- Serait-ce de la moquerie que je sens dans cette voie d'adolescente peu modeste ?

\- Peut être bien, messire sans cheval !

\- Oh ! Quelle honte gente damoiselle que de vous moquer de la sorte, d'un pauvre homme qui peine à nourrir sa mule !

\- Mille excuse messire, que faire ? Quoi faire ? Demandons à Dame Anne, elle est toujours si pleine de sagesse.

Avec un sourire au lèvre, sa mère, terminant de mettre le goûter dans le sac de son petit frère, répondit:

\- Et bien, moi, Dame Anne la magnifique , vous rappel que qu'il est 7h30. Alors messire sans cheval va aller se laver les mains et sans salir la salle de bain et Mademoiselle pas coiffée va s'arranger la tête. Le tout en 5 min, Ok ?

Son père lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, puis se tourna vers sa mère et lui fit une belle révérence.

\- J'ai dit sans salir !

\- Bien sûr ma chérie.

Ses parents avait toujours été complice et elle, se dit encore en les observant, qu'elle voudrait que sa vie soit comme la leur, si un jour elle se mariait.

Elle lava sa tasse et passant devant le miroir qui décorait le mur près de la porte d'entrée, elle prit sa brosse dans son sac et démêla rapidement ses cheveux frisés, avant d'y faire un choux négliger.

Alors qu'elle s'attardait à plaquer quelques mèches trop rebelles, son père de retour lui embrassa la joue en passant:

\- T'inquiète elles sont encore là !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes oreilles.

Elle lui tira la langue et il ouvrit la porte, alors que sa mère les rejoignait avec son petit frère.

Ils se glissèrent dans le vieux SUV et son père prit le volant. Ses parents se mirent à discuter de leur programme de la journée et Chris la chamailla parce qu'il voulait qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Mais la ceinture du centre arrière étant morte, elle resta à sa place et voyant qu'il s'entêtait à pleurnicher, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Au bout de 15 minutes de route, retirant un de ses écouteurs, elle jeta un oeil sur lui. Il regardait dehors, le ciel gris annonciateur de pluie. Il maugréa :

\- Il fait moche, j'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école !

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:

\- Mais non il ne fait pas moche. Regarde est-ce que tu vois toutes ses fleurs par terre ?

\- Oui.

\- Regarde bien elles ont la tête levé vers le ciel. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non.

\- Par qu'elles ont soif, très, très soif. Alors elle demande de l'eau au ciel. Ouvre la fenêtre et ferme les yeux, je vais te montrer un truc.

Son petit frère s'executa et elle continua, un sourire plaqué au lèvre.

\- Si tu écoute bien, tu entendra les fleurs demander de l'eau.

Ses paupières tremblèrent, tant il se concentrait et elle ne put retenir un petit sourire affectueux. Prenant une petite voix, elle souffla à son oreille:

\- S'il te plaît monsieur le ciel on a très soif, tu peux nous donner de l'eau ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en rigolant:

\- C'est toi qui vient de dire ça !

\- Non, non !

\- Si ! Je reconnu ta voix.

\- Ben faut croire que les fleurs ont la même voix que moi .

Il plissa des yeux, pas convaincus et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Le choc fut violent, les vitres se brisèrent tout autour. Le ciel devint terre et la terre ciel. Le fer se tordi, le toit s'ecrasa contre eux. Elle tenta désespérément de protégé son petit frère dans tout ce chaos. La ceinture lui cisaillant le torse, le cou, alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Puis vint la douleur, vive, forte, insoutenable et le silence ce fit, elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, on la tirait hors du véhicule, elle tenta de lever la main et y vit du sang, il y en avait partout. Une douleur atroce à la tête et une envie de vomir, lui brouillèrent la vue. Une voix grave lui parvenait, comme un bourdonnement. Elle murmura la bouche pateuse:

\- Chris ...

Le noir ce fit encore. Noir froid, silencieux et pourtant tellement apaisant.

Quelque chose réveilla, la douleur qui semblait avoir disparut dans le noir. Un bruit qu'elle connaissait, régulier, assommant. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas. C'était si dur ! Elle se concentra sur le bruit, sur la douleur qui lui disloquait les idées.

Elle essaya encore et ses yeux frémirent. Elle se concentra sur la couleur rouge sombre qui semblait filtrer à travers ses paupières, accentuant sa migraine et ses yeux obéirent enfin. Ses paupières s'écartèrent doucement, lentement. Et elle vit le plafond blanc immaculé, pas le sien bleu ciel et couvert d'étoile fluorescentes. Non ! Un plafond étranger et blanc, son coeur s'emballa, quand elle reconnu le bruit persistant et régulier du moniteur cardiaque.

Elle était à l'hôpital. Des images floues et couverte de rouge, assaillirent son esprit et elle sentit son estomac se révulser. Elle tenta de se redresser et n'y parvint pas, elle ne parvint qu'à peine à se tourner sur le côté pour vomir sur le bord de son lit.

Elle était faible, tellement faible. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment et une infirmière apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et lui redressa la tête, lui essuyant le visage et la bouche avec une serviette qu'elle avait prise sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle lui parla, mais elle ne perçue qu'un bourdonnement.

Une autre infirmière fit son apparition, désactivant le bruit du moniteur qui s'affolait en arrière et une femme en blouse bleu, différente des deux autres en blanc, s'avança vers elle. Elle posa un stéthoscope sur sa poitrine et l'examina calmement, lui murmurant calmement des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne dit rien, son crâne lui faisant trop mal.

On redressa son lit et on changea sa draps souillés. Le médecin lui parla encore et les sons devinrent plus clairs. Elle comprit enfin les mots qu'on lui disait.

\- Vous avez été victime d'un accident.

Elle déglutit voulant parler, mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Elle essaya et le médecin s'en rendant compte, insista pour qu'elle se repose encore un peu.

Seulement elle ne pouvait pas fermer ses yeux, alors qu'elle ne savait pas où était son frère, sa mère, son père. On l'allongea à nouveau et on ajouta quelque chose à sa perfusion, parce qu'elle s'agitait un peu trop. Un son haché et presque comme une gargouillie sortie de sa bouche, retenant le médecin:

\- Chrrrr…. isss…. Ma…. Man……. Pa…….. Papa….

\- Il faut que vous, vous reposiez Mademoiselle.

Elle déglutie, toujours obstinée, malgré la brûlure qui lui rongeait la gorge. Le médecin lui prit la main:

\- Calmez-vous, maintenant.

Elle sentit le venin lui couler dans les veine, ce venin trompeur nommé ' sédatif '. Il lui engourdit les sens et elle se sentie progressivement s'affaisser dans son lit. Ses yeux papillonèrent et elle s'endormit, encore.

Une voix douce et chaud, murmura son nom:

\- Lilas ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, plus facilement cette fois et aperçu le visage, fin et un peu ridé d'une femme probablement d'origine espagnol. La femme prit sa main dans la sienne et continua:

\- Je suis Maria Rosario.

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait rien dire.


End file.
